


Could have gone worse.

by usingmynamewasdumb



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Arguing, Bad Jokes, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Dirty Jokes, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usingmynamewasdumb/pseuds/usingmynamewasdumb
Summary: Richie tozier confesses his love for Eddie Kaspbrak, this doesn't go well.The story goes through 5 times Richie thought to himself "this could have gone worse" and the one time he didn't.It's not Angst at all until the 6th chapter, but you don't need to read the 6th chapter to finish the story.Essentially it can be read as just a normal fic as well.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	Could have gone worse.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12:28am, I've written this in my notes on my phone.  
> No beta, we die like men. 
> 
> WARNING: VERY SEXUALLY EXPLICIT HUMOR AS WELL AS A FAIR SHARE OF GROSS JOKES.
> 
> Richie Tozier is his own warning

"I like you." Richie muttered.  
Bill made eye contact with Stan, and Stan nodded to confirm.  
Ben looked to Mike for an explanation, and Mike mentally decided that this confession made a lot of sense, but only shrugged back at Ben.  
Bev saw Bill and Stan's interaction and congratulated herself on figuring it out before Bill had.  
Eddie just looked at all of them confused.  
"I know you do. We're friends."  
Richie telepathically sent Stan an "are you seeing this shit?" Stan rolled his eyes.  
When it became obvious Richie wasn't going to elaborate, Bill did it for him.  
"h-he didn't m-mean a-a-as a f-friend." They all looked at Eddie. Eddie looked back at them like they had grown extra heads.  
"God, this is stupid." Bev said. "he means he doesn't friend-like you. He like, kissing-likes you."  
"oh!" Ben whispered his first contribution to the conversation.  
"Gross!" Eddie mock-gagged.  
Stan turned to look at Richie so quickly, Bill thought he'd get whiplash, but before Stan could even give Richie a sympathetic look, the boy's mouth was already spewing a thousand words per minute.  
"yeah well don't flatter yourself Spaghetti, I'd fuck just about anyone right now, your mom and I are going through a dry patch ever since she contracted aggressive vaginosis."  
"grossgrossgross!" Eddie yelled and plugged his ears.  
"you're telling me! it's like the leper used her vag as a handkerchief."  
"beep fucking beep Richie." Bev punched his knee and wrinkled her nose at him. Bill moved out of his place to restrain Eddie.  
"you sonofabitch! Whatthefuckis wrongwithyou? You fuckingcreep!" Eddie screeched and failed against Bill. Stan rubbed his temple. Richie grinned insanely. Mike wasn't sure if he was reading into it too much, or if Richie's grin was lacking its usual enthusiasm. He was disgusted either way.  
Nobody quite tuned into the cesspool of words that filled the clubhouse in the following minute.  
All of them were either trying to shut Richie up, or get eddie to stop punching at the air.  
All except Ben, who sat watching it all like a movie. He wished he'd brought popcorn. They'd had some yesterday and he cursed himself for finishing it off while Bev had been trying to explain to Eddie and Richie, for the ninth time, that there weren't specified time limits on the hammock.  
This was far better. A much better occasion for popcorn.  
Eventually, Bev got a choke hold on Richie and Stan covered his mouth.  
Bev had gotten stronger after they all defeated it. She wrestled more with Richie now and if you looked close enough at her pale arms, her muscles had become more prominent. Ben had noticed. While he was noticing the way Bev's arms flexed and moved as she restrained Richie, Eddie had begun panting and Bill and Mike let him go to scramble for his inhaler.  
In the minute since the altercation began, Eddie had incapacitated himself, and Richie had been effectively shut down.  
Mike wiped sweat off of his forehead and sat down beside Bill who was crouching and rubbing his shin where Eddie had repeatedly kicked him.  
Bev's arms relaxed as Richie stopped squirming, and Stan removed his hand as he felt Richie mouth stop moving. They all crumpled to the ground in a haphazard pile. Richie halfway on top of Bev and Stan until Bev scooted to the side and shoved Richie off. He let out a soft "oof" as his back met the ground.  
They all sat there panting and Ben looked from friend to friend, and then around the clubhouse, looking for any damage.  
"I hate you all." Stan sighed. He looked up at the ceiling of the clubhouse from where he lay.  
Bill was the first to chuckle, then Bev and Richie, then Mike and Stan himself. Eddie just huffed and ben just smiled.


End file.
